The present invention relates to a conveying system for conveying articles comprising at least one conveying path.
A conveying system of this type is known from CH-A-382 768 (and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,341), in the case of which the transporting elements are forced along a closed conveying path by conveying means and are moved along downwardly sloping sections by gravitational force. Arranged along this closed conveying path is a charging station, for charging the transporting elements with printed products, and a discharge location, at which the transporting elements discharge the printed products again. The transporting elements which have been relieved of load are sent back to the charging location again. The document mentioned also describes an embodiment in which, after the charging station, the conveying path is divided up into two lines, of which each leads to a discharge location. The transporting elements are directed alternately to one of the two lines. As a result, the discharge locations are each fed half of the printed products received by the transporting elements at the charging location. Each discharge location and the processing station assigned thereto can thus be operated at a correspondingly lower speed.